User blog:Alanomaly/Daryl Dixon vs. Tallahassee/Rap Meanings
Tallahassee I'm not easy to get along with. (This has been mentioned by Tallahassee to Columbus when they first met.) And, in all honesty, you're a redneck bitch. (This is an altered version of what another thing that Tallahasee had said.) Bring it on, Daryl. You'll see how hard I punch. (When proven wrong about penguins in the north pole, Tallahassee threatened Columbus to see how hard he punches. If Daryl brings it, Tallahassee will be sure Daryl sees how hard he punches.) You gotta nut up or shut up. (A famous quote from Tallahassee.) And I don't just mean eating squirrel guts for lunch. (In an episode of Walking Dead, Daryl had eaten squirrel while searching the woods for Sophia.) I know the reason Carol likes you. (Carol and Daryl have had a growing relationship. Tallahassee claims to know why, as seen below.) It's cause of enjoying the little things, Rule 32. (Rule 32 of Columbus' rules in ''Zombieland was "Enjoy the little things." Tallahassee says that Carol is following this rule by having Daryl, Tallahassee claiming Daryl has a small penis.)'' Daryl Dixon Want a Twinkie in the Walker World, Tallahassee? (Walker World would be how Zombieland would be titled in Walking Dead, as the term "zombie" is not used, while "walker" is. Tallahassee is known for wanting Twinkies.) Well, people in Hell want Slurpees. (A quote from Daryl is that people in Hell want Slurpees.) Let me put together your future: Got bit. (Daryl is setting up what will eventually happen to Tallahassee. Continue.) Fever hit. (Continue.) World gone to shit. (Continue.) Might as well quit. (These four lines were found on paper by Daryl and Andrea while searching for Sophia when they found a walker who had hung himself after being bit, his fever had hit, the world was gone to shit, and that he might as well quit.) I ain't even teared up the walkers got your son. (Daryl had lost his brother in the apocalypse, and he is not teared up by the walkers getting Tallahassee's son prior to the start of the movie.) Hell, I'll go steal your Hummer, then kill you with your own gun. (In ''Zombieland,'' Wichita and Little Rock had stolen Tallahassee's Hummer, twice, and the second time, Little Rock threatened to shoot Tallahassee, in which he exlaimed "Don't kill me with my own gun!") Tallahassee Ya'll's team is cursed, done picked up Bobby Brady's ass-reaming Tiki. (In the 2013 TV series of ''Zombieland, Tallahassee claimed his group to be cursed, that they "picked up Bobby Brady's ass-reaming Tiki." Since there is always trouble for Daryl's group, Tallahassee claimed that their group had done so, too.)'' You could have had a better role in filmography. Garfield, maybe. (Tallahassee mentions that Norman Reedus could have had a better role in filming. "Garfield, maybe." is a reference to when Bill Murray answered Little Rock about regrets.) You don't let people close to you, you'll get burned. (Another famous quote of Tallahassee's. Daryl has let many people get close to him, especially his brother.) Best feel lucky you got to see your brother, Merle. (Tallahassee says that Daryl is lucky enough to have seen his brother.) I've beet a wholesale ass, and I'm not giving you 45% power. (When Columbus had sprayed Tallahassee with perfume, he replied that he "beat a wholesale ass for a lot less than that. I'll give you about 45% power.") Took you a whole damn just for your group get a shower. (It was not until the season 1 finale of Walking Dead that any of the people in Daryl's group got a shower.) Daryl Dixon You call my group out on that when your own pal shot Bill Murray. (Daryl says that a whole season to get a shower is nothing when compared to Columbus shooting Bill Murray.) Never met anyone who decided it'd be good to compare him to Gandhi. (When Little Rock questions who Bill Murray is, Tallahassee says it's like asking who Gandhi is.) I'll be waiting on you in the back of your 3 painted truck. (Little Rock had ambushed Tallahassee and Columbus by hiding in the back of their truck. Tallahassee has a habit of painting the number 3 on either side of his truck.) Got beat by a 12-year-old, you're gonna truly need some luck. (Once again stabbing at how Little Rock, who was only 12 in the movie, beat them.) Only got so many arrows, I'll use plenty of them on you. (Daryl is known for using a crossbow as his weapon. He claims he'll use plenty on Tallahassee.) Can't wait to see how horrible you'll be in Zombieland 2. (Daryl claims that Tallahassee will be horrible in the upcoming ''Zombieland 2.)'' Category:Blog posts